


Treasure Plan

by Stoneinthewater



Series: ITV [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 二胎番外。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: ITV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896715
Kudos: 11





	Treasure Plan

1.

斯内普为自己的第二次怀孕打算好了一切，停服避孕药后体质调理的食谱和补药，受孕时间，以及分阶段购买各种婴儿用品的计划——甚至还分了母乳充足和母乳不足等各种版本。西里斯知道斯内普在这些活动中自有乐趣，并不阻拦，只在对方真开始焦虑的时候加以安抚。

1997年的圣诞假期如期而至，贝茜知道两个父亲的打算，从霍格沃茨特快下来直接去了陋居。斯内普的热潮推迟了两天，Omega满35岁后这不算什么稀罕事，不过西里斯还是多花了些精力帮助对方进入状态。热潮期的西弗勒斯一如既往地美妙，每次Omega完全放开自己，都能带给西里斯惊喜。生产顺利的话，正常情况下，从受孕起，Omega会有6到18个月完全不会进入热潮，如果幼崽需要额外照顾这段时期还会延长，斯内普就是在贝茜快三岁的时候才恢复热潮的。摸着良心说，西里斯对此还有点儿舍不得。

这点他自然不至于明说，但什么也瞒不过斯内普的眼睛（鼻子）。于是在预计受孕的发情期过后，Omega却没像计划内那样怀上孩子，斯内普就用这个对他发难了。

“你改变主意了吗？”Omega气冲冲地问，“比起另一个不健康的孩子，我的发情期更值得期待？”

西里斯简直啼笑皆非，“我可没有那么好的本事，能瞒过你吃药。”

“你不再想要了，这才是重点。”斯内普瞪着他，这幅样子真是性感，“如果我们在这件事上不能达成一致，就会降低受孕的成功率——你能不能先用上边那个头思考？”

他就说吧，什-么-也-瞒-不-过-斯-内-普-的-鼻-子。

“那贝茜怎么说？”西里斯忍不住反问，斯内普磨了磨牙。

“情况不一样。”他说，“那时候我正处在最佳生育时期，但现在我已经37岁了，热潮也不像从前那么强烈，任何其他因素都可能造成确实的干扰。”

这才是焦虑的源头。男性Omega的生育期不像女性那样长，斯内普的热潮应该只会再持续三到四年，此后自然受孕就不再可行了。西里斯的确期望能有另一个孩子，但那很大程度上是出于补偿心理，因为他错过了与西弗勒斯第一个孩子的成长，希望能得到第二次机会。他不是那种会为一个尚不存在的孩子付出感情的人，能看到另一个孩子出世自然好，但他现在拥有的也足够了，一个还没出生的孩子之于他绝不能跟斯内普或贝茜相提并论。

没什么见不得人的，西里斯和盘托出，斯内普盯了他好一会儿。

“我也希望能有第二次机会。”Omega坦承，“贝茜的出生从来没有受到过你的欢迎，当时我觉得这不算什么，但现在这点同样也改变了。”

“我当然想要第二个孩子，孩子永远是受欢迎的。”西里斯保证道，“我只是没有期待它到会为此对你失望的程度而已。”

他知道西弗勒斯有另一套计划：关于孕期风险的。斯内普习惯做最坏的打算，那套计划西里斯不用看也知道，是以让孩子平安降生为先。如今贝茜已满十五岁，度过了危险时期；西里斯不再负有搜寻魂器的任务，情况也完全稳定了。西里斯知道对方在生死关头会怎么想，因为换成他也一样，但孕育孩子的风险，他毕竟没法分担——

对了。

“我听说圣芒戈有帮助Alpha同性情侣受孕的疗程，我们要不要做两手准备？”他问，多多少少还有些期待，毕竟这像是个说服西弗勒斯在床上采取主动的充分理由。

然而，Omega怒视他的样子表明他最好打消这个念头。

“如果你确实了解过，就会发现那项疗程仅针对该Alpha与Alpha缔结婚姻关系，或者其伴侣因客观原因无法孕育的情况。”斯内普冷冷地说，“而且通常只面向年龄在30岁以下的健康Alpha，否则风险将激增。”

“哇。”西里斯说，“你知道得倒是挺详细的。”

“你已经觉得我做不到了？”斯内普的信息素突然朝他席卷，带着不容忽视的压迫感和欲望，西里斯呛了一下，“这么快就放弃了，布莱克？”

“我完全相信你能做到任何事。”西里斯说，同时克制想笑和变硬的冲动真有点难为人，“如果你觉得我还会怀疑你的任何能力，就太小看我了——包括你的生育能力。”

斯内普咆哮一声，把他压到墙上，西里斯很高兴自己总算可以暂时放弃上面那个头了。

2.

又过了几个月，复活节前后那次热潮期后，斯内普尽管还保持着备孕期间的饮食，像是也放弃了尽快怀孕的打算，不似之前焦躁。西里斯也安下心来，他们保持着正常频率，一切顺其自然。

五月的某天，参加小泰迪一岁生日会归来的途中，西里斯发觉丈夫的信息素变化了。起初他没在意，近期西弗勒斯开始有意给自己制造与小婴儿接触的机会，以便从生理和心理两方面告诉自己准备好了，Omega也随之越来越喜欢孩子。但到第二天一早斯内普的气味还是那样，西里斯就觉得有必要提起了。

“上次热潮期确认没有受孕之后，我就不再定期测孕了。”斯内普摸着嘴唇冷静地说，“焦虑也会导致成功率下降……”

Omega说着，一边推开西里斯去了房间。他测孕的时候从来不让西里斯看，西里斯尊重这些西弗勒斯宁可独自面对的时刻，反正他总会知道结果的。

“我们需要买更多蔬菜和水果。”斯内普走出房间时说，“还有特制的胸罩和腰带，我之前没打算在夏天度过孕早期。”

他在离西里斯两步的地方停住，西里斯瞪着他，他一副兜着半个笑容的样子，好整以暇，真是气人。

“有什么意见么，布莱克？”

西里斯在这种时候尤其讨厌他。

“有。”Alpha回答，“我这会儿想对你做很多事，但都得等一年。”

“顺利的话，只需要三四个月。”斯内普不怀好意地说，“孕中期胎儿情况稳定，完全可以进行——不过度激烈的——性生活。”

3.

虽然年纪就怀孕来说偏大，多亏此前准备充分，斯内普的孕程还挺顺利，尽管在夏天胃口也相当不错，只是闻到某些东西（比如意大利面）会想吐而已，不算什么大问题。

此外，信息素波动还导致斯内普有时会突然将西里斯拖到僻静处大干一番——那就更不是什么问题了。

据米勒娃说，上次斯内普开始显怀后，一直坚持买尺寸更大的袍子来掩盖，直到最后一个月才终于认命，开始穿特制的孕夫装。这回斯内普倒是早早就买回了孕夫裤备着，只是他到五个月才显怀，弄得他们还为胎儿发育情况紧张了一阵，好在生物伤害科（呵呵）的产检一直反馈胎儿状况良好。

“真不明白人们对距离感的判断是怎么回事。”斯内普抱怨道，“当我只是一个人的时候，所有人看我一眼就知道该离我远远的，现在仅仅因为我怀孕了，随便一个路边的小孩都觉得自己有权利跑来摸我的肚子。”

他们刚离开圣芒戈，并肩在伦敦的街道上散步。如果负责孕育的是西里斯，他们就只能去对角巷了，现在麻瓜还没有能让Alpha男性怀孕的技术。尽管因为尚且寒冷的天气穿得很厚，斯内普九个月的孕肚还是十分显眼。

“你可不能为此责怪他们，毕竟是这么可爱的一个肚子。”西里斯笑道，忍不住又摸了摸，斯内普阴着脸打掉他的手。

“可爱的只有里面的东西。”Omega翻翻眼睛，“我不可爱。”

西里斯用肩膀挤挤对方，“当你说‘里面的东西’可爱，是不是包括……”

斯内普为耳语的内容打了他一肘，这时一个女学生模样的麻瓜跑了过来，是个Beta，没威胁。

“打扰了！”那姑娘不好意思地对他俩笑着，“我正要去赴一场很重要的面试，请问能不能让我摸摸你的肚子？我听说这样会带来好运。”

西里斯闻言差点笑出声，斯内普瞪了他一眼。姑娘见状有点退缩，脸变得更红了。

“实在抱歉打扰，您觉得不可接受也没有关系——”

“三秒钟。”斯内普不高兴地说。

姑娘花了其中一秒发呆，然后迅速而轻手轻脚地摸了摸Omega肚子隆起的部分，立刻像只小鹿那样逃掉了。

“她刚拿到了世界上最凶巴巴的好运气。”看了眼姑娘的背影，西里斯吃吃地笑着说，“足以吓退所有坏运气那种。”

“无稽之谈。”斯内普哼了一声，“无能之辈才会寄希望于靠运气通过考试。”

“是啦是啦。”西里斯应和道，斯内普轻轻抽了口气，脚步一滞。

治疗师警告过36周以后胎动会越来越频繁，他们需警惕早产的征兆，尤其是在斯内普的上一胎就早产了的情况下。

西里斯担心地托住对方胳膊肘，“怎么？”

“还能是什么？它踹了我的胃。”他丈夫没好气地说，“力气比贝茜大多了，这个肯定跟你一样折腾人。”


End file.
